<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who else will pamper you? by RikaRov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290594">Who else will pamper you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRov/pseuds/RikaRov'>RikaRov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRov/pseuds/RikaRov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira is surprised that Goro reached home before him, even though both of them held the same level of position in their respective company, Goro will spend more time after hours to make sure everything is correct due to the nature of his work. </p><p>Akira finds Goro sits quietly on the sofa, without switching on any lights or the fireplace, it’s dark and cold in the house. Akira bets that’s how Goro is feeling right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shuakeshu Artist Server's Secret Santa Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who else will pamper you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Casey/Cat from the shuakeshu artist server, I’m your secret santaaaaaaaaa~ Merry Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira insisted on having an electric powered fireplace when they were planning for their new house, the western style by the wall, not the irori in the middle of the room because it doesn’t make much sense to have that in a Tokyo apartment. He wanted to have it because that was the closest thing to irori back when he was staying with his dads at Sumaru. He loved to have it not only because of the warmth it radiates, it also meant he could spend more time with his loved ones. A place he can serve them with tea and snacks, a place for laughter and comfort.</p><p>Goro likes to sit on the sofa by the fireplace to read, and Akira will put a throw blanket over their tangled feets while reading. With a cup of Goro’s favourite cup of coffee, they chat away with philosophical ideas like the old times in Leblanc. Sometimes a game of chess with a few batters at each other, the fireplace also serves as a place they feel comfortable to share about their feelings, even down the road of more than 15 years together, their bond is even stronger.</p><p>Excluding summer time, the fireplace is usually turned on when they spend time together after a long day of handwork, even if it's just a short 30 minutes. </p><p>Days are not always bright, just like today.</p><p>Akira is surprised that Goro reached home before him, even though both of them held the same level of position in their respective company, Goro will spend more time after hours to make sure everything is correct due to the nature of his work. 

Akira finds Goro sits quietly on the sofa, without switching on any lights or the fireplace, it’s dark and cold in the house. Akira bets that’s how Goro is feeling right now.</p><p>“Goro?” Akira approaches his husband carefully, just to see what kind of reaction Goro will give first. There were rarely a few times he had to defend himself from Goro’s direct assault, when he was in a really bad case.</p><p>Goro sits really still, eyes blank staring at the wall. He does not hide his face and posture relaxed. Akira learned to read Goro’s signals over the years, but Goro doesn’t like Akira to treat him like one of his patients. Goro is spiralling in his thoughts again, Akira wonders what thoughts Goro is having now.</p><p>What Akira usually would do was make a hot tea and sit quietly beside Goro until he was ready to talk, sometimes being there with Goro was enough. Today, Akira wanted to do something different. He switches on the fireplace and plays oldies Jazz on their sound system. He got Goro’s attention now, his face being confused and curious at the same time looks kinda cute even in his 30s. </p><p>Akira pulls Goro on his feet, hands holding the other. He stands in Goro’s personal space, chest touching the other. “Akira? What are you doing?”</p><p>“Shhh, just follow my movements.” Akira leaves a chastised kiss on Goro’s lips. Their foreheads touch each other, then Akira closes his eyes. Goro follows.</p><p>The slow music surrounds them, Akira never regrets getting a good sound system in the house, the atmosphere it creates never ceases to amaze him. He places his hands on Goro’s waist and slowly swayes his body left and right by moving his feet little by little, leading Goro to turn slowly in a small circle. </p><p>Akira had never danced with Goro before, he’s pretty sure Goro knows how to dance as he often participates in official events. If there’s a chance he follows Goro to any events, he will not let the chance slip away, to announce Goro is taken by him. Just the ring only will never be enough for the world to keep their hands off his beautiful husband.</p><p>At some point, Goro places his head on Akira’s shoulder, breathing in Akira’s body scent, and breathes out onto Akira’s nape. Goro’s hand clutching the back of Akira’s shirt. Akira responds with pats on Goro’s back, hoping to bring him more comfort.</p><p>“A new case came in today,” Goro starts telling his day when he’s comfortable and ready to share his thoughts. “A mother trying to get back her right over his son. She had divorced with her ex husband and remarried. She was allowed to see her son one time a week and she claims that her son was under domestic abuse from his father.” Goro says with a cold venom voice.</p><p>“I hope the kid’s ok.” </p><p>“I hope so too, we will be assigning the social workers from your community to check on his family’s condition.”</p><p>“I’ll be there for him.” Akira promised with a kiss on Goro’s ear and the other hummed in reply.</p><p>They stopped their footsteps, and Goro holds Akira even tighter now and Akira responds with another firm embrace. Now Akira knows what has happened, Goro have a really sore spot with anything related to child abuse and single mother benefits. At this time, Akira usually will bring Goro back into the memory lane with his mother and recall the good moments. But Akira has a better idea this time.</p><p>He pushes a little distance away and holds Goro’s cheek, eyes searching for Goro’s. There’s a frown on his Goro’s face, Akira kisses it away. There’s tears at the corner of his lover’s eye, Akira kisses it away. His soulmate’s nose is blocked, Akira kisses it away. Finally, Akira kisses his husband’s lips, soft and slow and his kisses are returned to him sweetly.</p><p>Akira pulls away only to see a pouty face of Goro, “Why, my love? What else is bothering you?”</p><p>“... I haven’t got to eat dinner. I came straight back home today, not even finishing my tasks.” Goro hugs Akira once again, “I just want you.”</p><p>“Now, now,” Akira chuckles and pats Goro’s back, he wasn’t always a baby like this, but if he does, Akira always makes sure to pamper him. “What do you want for dinner? We have fish and egg, how’s that sound?” Goro makes a sound, meaning he’s fine with it. “Ok, just give me 30 minutes and it’ll be ready.”</p><p>Akira guides Goro back to the sofa, covers the throw blanket around Goro, making sure he’s warm and cozy. Leaving a kiss on his husband’s forehead, he gets to work on the dinner. </p><p>Placing two frozen fish on the thawing plate, he heats up the fish grill and takes out more ingredients for tamagoyaki. Setting a pot of water to boil for instant miso soups, he then rinses the rice and gets the rice cooker to start cooking. Next, he sprinkles some salt on both sides of the fish and places the fish into the grill. Moving on, he whisks the eggs with some milk and salt, adds chopped carrots and long beans into the egg mixture. Pre-heating the pan with a layer of oil on all sides, starts with the first layer of egg, he flips and folds the egg with swift movements then moves on to the next layer until there’s no more egg mixtures left. </p><p>Letting the tamagoyaki cool down, he checks the fish with a toothpick, it still needs a little bit more time. Setting a 5 minutes timer on the grill, he goes back to his room to get change into his casual home wear. Passing Goro’s set to him when he’s back in the living room, threatens him to change or he won’t get his dinner. </p><p>Goro comes to help on setting up the tables. Two bowls of rice and instant miso soup settled up on the table, Akira got the fish out from the grill and sliced the tamagoyaki into 6 pieces. </p><p>“Itadakimasu.” Both of them eat the meal with TV news playing in the background. First bite and last bite for Goro are always eggs, Akira noticed. Goro always likes Akira cooking, he did try himself but it ended up being a disaster and never enters the kitchen to embarrass himself again.</p><p>“Gochisōsama-deshita.” Setting the dishes aside to wash them later, Akira switches off the TV and guides Goro back to the sofa. </p><p>“It’s still early, do you want some drinks? How about tea?” Goro shook his head, “Coffee?” Goro considered the option but still shook his head. “That’s weird? Hot chocolate? Ann gave us a bunch of souvenirs from overseas.” Goro nods his head, once, cute. Akira can’t resist to leave another kiss on Goro’s forehead.</p><p>With a smile on his face, Akira heats up the milk in low heat, then he adds two spoonfuls of cocoa powder into it. Stirring the milk to prevent it burnt, two hot cups of chocolate milk are done. Top up with a heated marshmallow over the stove, he passes both cups to Goro and he sneaks into the blanket with Goro.</p><p>“You always pamper me when I miss my mom.” Goro passes Akira his cup of hot chocolate.</p><p>“Who else will pamper you aside from her and me?” Akira wraps his hand over Goro’s shoulder and kisses his temple. “It will only be me and never the others. I love you.”</p><p>“... Thank you.” A hint of blush raises up on Goro’s cheek. “And I love you too.”</p><p>They spend the rest of the night not worrying about anything, just enjoying each other’s presence, warmth from each other’s body, a full stomach of food and a good cup of hot chocolate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out others talented works under #ShuAkeShuArtistSecretSanta on Twitter and Tumblr! Merry Christmas everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>